Be My Princess!
by LoverOfDestiny
Summary: Emma woke up one day in the Enchanted Forest not knowing how or why. And she won't know until two years later when she meets a princess and the family she never thought she'd have. Will a prophesy stop Emma from following her heart or will it mend it? (Rating might change)
1. The Beginning

**I updated this chapter because I got Snow's moms name mixed up. that's the only changed.**

* * *

Emma walks into ballroom wondering why she's there in the first place. Why would anyone want an orphan at a ball?

_She had been walking in town when she noticed this old woman about to collapse. Emma, being a considerate person, runs over o the lady and walks her to a nearby bench._

"_Thank you, you're sweet to help an old woman like me."_

"_Please, no thanks are necessary. What kind of person would I be if I didn't help you?"_

"_Nonetheless, thank you."_

"_There you are." Emma looked up to see a brunette woman walking towards them._

"_Snow, there's no need to worry. As you can see I'm perfectly fine."_

"_Mother" Snow says with a sigh, "we have to get back home and you have to rest. You know what the doctor said."_

"_Yes, do not fret I'm right behind you." The old woman says while getting back off the bench._

_Emma notices she is having trouble getting up so she puts one arm around her waist and another around her shoulders to help her up._

"_Thank you again."_

"_Maybe you should rest." Emma says more as a joke._

"_Indeed." the woman says with a smile, "I'm Eva by the way; how rude of me not to introduce myself sooner."_

"_If you are rude then what does that make me? I'm Emma; it's a pleasure to meet you." Emma says with a smile._

_Eva returns her smile, "This is my daughter Snow."_

"_Thank you for taking care of my mother." Snow says._

"_As I told Eva, I was only being a good citizen but your welcome nonetheless." Emma was about to walk away when Eva said one more thing._

"_As a proper thank you why don't you have dinner with us?"_

_Emma turns around and is about to say something when she finally notices the difference in their social standing. "I would be honored, but it appears that I have the lack of proper clothing to accompany you. Your wellbeing is all the thanks that I need." Emma bows and smiles and is about to leave again when someone grabs her wrist._

"_Nonsense, I'm sure I have something that'll fit you." Emma is shocked to see Snow was the one who stopped her. At this point it would be beyond rude to say no, so Emma didn't really have any choice in the matter. All Emma did next was smile and bow again to say yes._

A few hours later Emma was standing in the ballroom thinking of polite ways to leave. That was easier said than one. It appeared that while Emma was eating and getting dressed Snow had been enamored with Emma's life. She wanted to know Evarything about her. Emma didn't have the heart to turn her down in her life stories. Truth be told, Emma felt a connection to the woman and wasn't sure why.

"I'm going to get a drink," Snow said and walked away. It was in that moment that Eva stood next to her.

"I see you made fast friends with my daughter. I'm glad, she doesn't have many friends." Eva said with a sad smile.

"Why, she seems to like Evaryone and is a kind person."

"Walk an old woman to her room?" Emma nodded and walked with Eva out of the ballroom.

"Almost thirty years ago my dear Snow lost her baby daughter at birth. Her husband was so distraught at the loss of his first born that her left and hasn't been seen since."

Emma looked away from Eva and cleared her throat to get control of her emotions. "I'm sorry to hear that. Knowing that I'm surprised to see her so happy and cheerful."

"Me too, today was the first day that I could tell her smile was real."

"What's so special about today?"

"Today is her daughter's birthday and today she met a young girl with the same name as her. You Emma, have the same name as Snow's daughter. Snow wouldn't like me telling you this part, howEvar; I think snow wishes that her Emma was like you."

"Me, why me? I'm no one special. I'm just an orphan girl who had to jump from house to house."

"That may be, but it has also shaped the person you are today and Snow and I both like her."

"Emma dear, why are you crying?" Eva asked.

Emma touched her cheek and felt that they were wet. "I'm sorry I wasn't Evan aware that I was crying."

"It's quit alright dear. Why don't you go back to the party and tell Snow that I retired early."

Eva was about to close the door when Emma thought of a question. "Wait, I don't want this to come the wrong way but how can you afford all of this?"

"What do you mean dear?"

"The castle, the food, the servants, the cloths, the party; how can you afford it all? It's not like your queen or anything."

Eva only smiled. "Emma where are you from?"

"Me, another realm actually. I was found on the side of the road when a man found me. Evantually, he adopted me but her got sick and died when I was five. I didn't have anywhere to go so I moved from house to house until I came of age."

"Then how did you come here?"

"That's what I don't understand. Where I come from there is no magic, there used to be but because Evaryone stopped believing in magic it went away. Now there is only science. Anyway, one day two years ago I woke up here. I don't know why or how."

For the first time since they met Eva wasn't smiling. Instead she looked confused. "Do you know the exact date two years ago it happened?"

"I do, but can you promise me to not tell Snow?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Once I tell you you'll understand." Emma took a breath. "It was two years ago today and today is my thirtieth birthday."

"You're thirty?"

Emma nodded.

"And your birthday is today?"

Emma nodded again."

"And you name is Emma?"

"You see if Snow knows all that then she'll think I'm her daughter, but I wasn't born here. I don't want to open a can of worms that might not close."

"A can of what-?" Eva asked.

"Sorry it's a saying from where I come from. It means that I don't want to get Snow's hopes up and then have it come crashing down all around her."

Eva nodded with a sad smile and right before she closed her door she finally answered Emma's original question. "Emma, the reason why I can afford all of this is because I am queen."

Emma was beyond shock. She is friends with a real queen and princess. A queen and princess _wanted_ to be her friend, and they were nice. The walk back to the ballroom Emma was in a daze.

"Emma?" Snow said excitedly.

Emma looked up and smiled. Snow had an infectious smile and Emma was glad she had one at this point in her confusing day.

"I want to introduce you to a few people. This is Princess's Ruby, Belle, Aurora, Mulan, and Regina."

Emma gulped.

_All of them are princesses. Well fuck me._ Emma thought to herself. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Emma said with a bow. She wasn't one for curtsying and just because she was in a dress doesn't mean that she was going to start now.

"It's nice to meet you. Snow speaks highly of you. This might be presumptuous, but would you care to dance."

Emma smiled and reached to the hand that was being offered to her. She didn't care, nor remember, that she didn't know how to dance. What she did notice was the gorgeous figure who asked her.


	2. The First Encounter

**OK so only the first chapter is like the game I mentioned earlier, but that's not really important. Sorry it took a while to update I had a tone of homework to do. College, need I say more. **

**Hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

Regina didn't know what possessed her to ask the blond to dance. That was a lie, of course she knew. Ruby had been gawking at her the entire night and there was no way that she was going I allow her friend to flirt with someone only breaking the innocent woman's heart. Ruby had done it a million times and Regina was always the one to pick up the pieces. Besides the poor woman looked Ike she could use a break.

"How long have you known Snow and her Majesty?" Regina asked.

"Not long." After a few seconds Emma remembered she didn't know how to dance. "I have a confession to make."

"And what's that." Regina asked as they arrived on the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance." Emma said shyly.

"Yet you accepted to dance with me. Why is that?" Regina said with a smirk and a hint of teasing in her voice.

"You're pretty." Emma said honestly, "I was shocked that you asked me and when I looked up from your outstretched hand to your eyes I lost my breath. The next thing I know we were on the dance floor." Emma didn't know why she said so much, let alone why she felt compelled to.

Regina did not expect that as an answer. This blond woman sure did know how to make and everlasting impression. "Are you always so honest when you first meet someone?"

"No actually. I'm normally arrogant and sarcastic." Emma blushed from embarrassment. Never has she been this honest with someone.

Regina laughed. "It is refreshing to not have someone pretend to be someone there not around me."

Emma at some point had starting looking at the floor and at that moment looked into deep brown eyes and something came over her. She took hold of Regina's hand and waist and started moving her around the dance floor like she had been doing it doing it for years.

"I thought you said that you never danced before?"

"I said I can't dance, completely different."

"Well, you're not that bad."

"Actually, I have no idea what I'm doing. I just looked at you and something came over me and I suddenly knew how to dance."

Regina suspected she knew what that meant, but she wasn't positive yet. "Then I am in deed lucky." At that moment the dance ended, but neither of them knew it until Emma felt someone tap on her shoulder.

Emma turned around and saw another brunette wearing a red dress. "Can I have the next dance?"

"Certainly." Regina smiled and walked away before Emma could say anything. There was something about the blond woman that entranced Regina and she wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Whatever it was Regina didn't want to fight what her heart was feeling.

Emma was stunned. What had just happened? She thought there was something between them, but then Regina ran away from her fast enough that it sent a jolt to Emma's heart. _Now that's a new feeling_.

"My name's Ruby. Yours is Emma, correct?"

Emma snapped back to the present when she heard her name. "What? Yes, it is."

After Emma's dance with Ruby, which was less than stellar, Emma walked up Snow to tell her that she was going to change and then leave.

"Snow I'm going to get going. Thanks for the hospitality and the party." Emma smiled and walked, or rather ran out of the room.

After the doors closed behind her Emma slowed down and turned down the corridor and went up the stairs to change. Right when she changed into her own cloths there was a knock at the door.

"Emma, its Snow. May I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

"Emma, why are you leaving? It's me isn't, I've done something. Emma whatever it is I'm sorry. Please don't leave."

"Snow, no it's not you. It's me. I don't belong here."

Snow walked to Emma and held her hands. "Emma, I don't know why but I feel like I've known you my whole life. I want you to be my friend and I get a feeling that if I let you walk out right now then I'll never see you again. Can you just please stay the night and talk about this again in the morning?"

Emma didn't know what to do. She really wanted to leave, but another part of her wanted to stay. She knew what Snow meant when she said there was some sort of connection. She felt it too and that was one of the reasons why she wanted to leave. She had been alone for her entire life and any connections she felt terrified her.

"Snow…I don't know what to do. In less than twelve hours my life has turned upside down. I meet you and your mother and the sudden deep friend-ish type connection that I feel for both of you is terrifying. Please understand that I need to think and understand what is happening."

"Why is it so scary to you?"

"I have been alone my entire life and all of a sudden people want to be my friend. Not because they might need something in the future, but because they actually like me. It is too much for me to handle and I feel like I'm going to burst at any minute. Please, I just…I just need to think."

Snow could see the desperation in her new friend's eyes and wanted desperately to help her. "Alright, but instead of running away how about you use one of the rooms in east wing. No one every goes there. It's clean, quiet, and peaceful."

Emma smiled tears in her eyes. Never has someone understood her so well. Other than her father, but she was only five when her passed and that meant that for twenty-five years she has been alone. And to top it off at twenty-eight she found herself living with fairytales.

Emma walked into her room in east wing and was surprised by the size of the room. It was bigger than the room she changed in and was bigger than most, if not all, her apartments in Boston. There was a sitting area, and then the actual bedroom, the bathroom itself was the size of the sitting room. Emma was just happy that she didn't have to sleep under a tree.

Seeing an already lit fireplace Emma walked over to it to warm herself up. Little did she know that someone was in a chair in front of it.

"Emma?" Emma jumped at hearing her name and turned around.

"Regina, hey." Emma said not knowing that she was grinning like a fool.

"Hay, what does that have to do with anything?" Regina asked with a cocked eye brow.

"Sorry, it's a form of greeting where I'm from. It's the informal way of saying hello, but a friendlier way then saying hi."

"High? Your kingdom must be further away then I first thought. I have been to every kingdom in this world and I have never heard _anyone_ talk like that."

Emma got nervous. Should she or shouldn't she say that she is form another realm? "Yea, it's extremely far way. We have running water and toilets. That's about the only thing I miss."

Regina cocked her eyebrow again, but this time in confusion.

"Running water is when your house or castle is connected to a body of water so all you have to do is turn a nob and you have instant water in your house for a drink, cooking, or bathing. A toilet is like an outhouse but WAY cleaner. It has a nob you push that instantly cleans where you just went to do…"

"Your kingdom sounds like they simplified everything."

"We did. It really helps during the winter; instant hot water."

"I don't believe you."

Emma laughed. "Don't worry I wouldn't believe me either. So what are you doing here?"

"Thinking you?"

"Snow actually gave me this room to stay in for the foreseeable future."

"Why?"

"Something about instant friendship connection and not wanting me to go."

"I can understand that." Regina said under her breath not expecting Emma to hear her.

"You do? I thought I was the only one."

After a few minutes of silence with Regina looking off into space and Emma looking at Regina, Emma's body took over again. Emma took hold of Regina's hands and pulled her so they were standing almost nose to nose.

"Emma, what are-, "Regina was cut off from her sentence when Emma kissed her.

Emma had no idea what she was doing, but it felt too good to stop. Regina's lips were so soft and delicious that she never wanted to stop kissing her. But then she remembered that she practically assaulted the poor woman with her lips and started, reluctantly, to pull away.

Regina didn't know what had just happened, but she too never wanted to stop kissing the blond. When she felt Emma start pulled away Regina pulled Emma closer but the nape of her neck. She knew that Emma wouldn't stop the kiss again when she felt soft, warm, strong hands wrap around her waist and pulled her closer. Neither of them noticed their body's glowing a light gold.


	3. What Is This Feeling?

**Sorry it took so long and thanks you your patience. School has been hectic and it's only September. This chapter is rather short but I wanted to put it up anyway. A lot happens and I thought it was a good stopping point.**

* * *

Snow was still in the room where Emma had changed. She meant what she said to Emma; she did feel some type of connection.

I hope I didn't scare her. Snow thought, maybe mother will know what to do?

Emma and Regina were staring at each other; both in shock and in awe.

"Well that was unexpected." Emma said.

"That it was. Nice though." Regina smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Just nice? Maybe I should try again and see if I can't make it WOW moment." Emma challenged with a hint of teasing.

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know what that means, but I never back away from a challenge."

Emma didn't need to hear anymore before she dove at Regina making this kiss rough and passionate at the same time.

Regina didn't expect the force of the kiss. She didn't realize that she stumbled backwards until the back of her knees hit the couch and she fell backwards with Emma on top if her. Emma felt wonderful on top of her and Regina instinctively grabbed Emma's hips to push her closer.

Feeling Regina pull there centers closer together Emma knew she had her. Emma ran her tongue on Regina's bottom lip waiting for entrance. Right when Regina was about to moan Emma slipped her tongue in and proceeded to message Regina's tongue. After they were both breathless Emma pulled away and instantly nibbled on her neck, eventually going up to nibble on Regina's ear lobe. When Emma heard a groan she pulled away completely. Looking into Regina's stilled closed eyes she saw she was still panting with red bruised swollen lips.

"Now if that was just "nice" then you have high expectations and I doubt that you'll find anyone who could meet them."

"So what does WOW mean exactly."

Emma straddle Regina so she could look in her face better. Emma pecked her on the lips before she answered.

"It's what you say when one is speechless. The word itself means you are astonished, whether it's a good or bad astonishment depends on the situation." Emma pecked Regina on the lips then on her nose. "So is it a good or bad wow?"

Regina was still trying to get her brain working. It was an astonishingly fantastic kiss and "wow" didn't quit cover the impact the kiss had. Instead of words Regina grabbed the back of Emma's neck and pulled her in so she could control her own "wow" kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Emma said after the breathless kiss ended.

Regina laughed. "That is most defiantly a yes."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence of staring at each other Emma spoke. "I hate to cut into this perfect moment, but it's getting late." Regina was about to speak before Emma put a finger up to her lips to silence her. "However, I know that if you leave and l am going to be up all night thinking about you. So I think you should stay here."

Regina smiled, "I believe you are right. For some reason I find myself unable to stay away from you. After our dance ended and Ruby showed up I got scared about what I was feeling and that's why I ran."

"Scared of feeling what? I know that during the dance with Ruby I sucked and after it was finished I said goodbye to Snow; where she then followed begged me stay." Emma walked over to Regina and grabbed her hands. "I don't know why I feel the way I do and it scares me, but I do know that I like the way it feels and I don't want to lose it or you now that I've found it."

"It's not just what I'm feeling for you that I'm scared about. It's more com-," Regina didn't have time to finish that thought before there was a knock at the door.

Emma gave Regina an apologetic smile and went to answer the door. "Snow, what are you,"

Snow cut Emma off, "Emma you got to come. My mother, I don't what to do. I went to say good night and when I went into her bed chambers she was screaming you name."

Emma was shocked, "Me, you sure?"

"Yes please? She's the only family I have left."

Emma hated seeing her new friend so scared. With a quick nod Emma went with Snow leaving Regina to follow behind.

Seeing Eva sweating and panting on the bed Emma wasn't sure what to do. Walking over to the bed Emma kneeled down wiped sweat socked hair off of Eva's forehead.

"Emma?" Eva said weakly.

"Yea, it's me."

"Please take care of Snow. I believe that you are," at Eva's sudden stop Emma stood up and shook Eva's shoulders. "No!" Emma croaked out. Eva was another person who Emma felt connected to. She didn't know why, but it felt like her heart was breaking.

Snow and Regina, were thankfully, outside in the hallway so they didn't hear Emma's desperate cries. "Eva, please don't leave like this. I woke up this morning alone and now I find myself with a girlfriend and two friends who I-" Emma was cut off by images flashing in her eyes.

She saw a little plump woman holding a baby and then the baby was swallowed up by purple smoke. Then she saw her father the same baby. Opening her eyes Emma realized she was that baby. With that realization Emma looked to Eva. "Grandma, I don't know why but I'm the Emma your Emma. Snow's Emma, my mother." With one last prayer and a tear Emma held her. "I don't know why, but I love you." Emma closed her eyes right after her hands started glowing white.


	4. That Explains It

**Sorry it took so long, again, I have vaca in two weeks so updates will happen faster. I'll probably have one new chapter posted next week then more poster the following week. Thanks for keeping up with me.**

* * *

Eva blinked open her eyes. Feeling a weight against her chest she looked down and saw Emma. Eva smiled and thought this is what it would be like to have a granddaughter. Then she remembered that she died. At least she thought she did.

"Emma?"

Emma sat right up at hearing her name. Seeing her grandmother's blue eyes staring at her Emma smiled and hugged her. "Grandma." Emma said cheerfully.

"Grandma, Emma what are you-"

At that moment Snow and Regina came into the room.

"Mom!" Snow said as she ran towards the bed with a smile on her face.

Emma stood up and walked to Regina and led her to the hallway.

"What happened? Is she okay?" asked Regina when she was sure Snow and Eva were out of ear shot.

"Do you know anything about magic?"

Regina instantly went pale. "More then I wish."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother was not the best person. She was vindictive, evil, uncaring. She only cared about power and, of course, magic _is_ power. When she was younger she had Rumpelstiltskin teach her magic. She only married my father and had me because he was a prince and thought she would be the ultimate ruler."

"I'm sorry you had to live like that."

Regina gave her a small smile, "thank you. In the end she almost succeeded. She taught me magic against my will and when I refused to do her bidding she ran off. She said that she was going to find another child and raise her to be even more powerful and destroy me, but that was thirty years ago and I'm still here."

Emma had a bad feeling. "Does each individual magic look the same or is everyone's different?"

"Each family has a different color, but within that family that color is different hues. Why?"

Emma gulped. "When I was in there Eva died. Then all of a sudden I get these flashes of me as a baby. Next thing I know Eva wakes up and I find out she's my grandmother."

"Wh…what do you mean?"

"I didn't grow up here. I came from another realm and was brought here two years ago."

Regina started backing up and Emma followed her. "Two years ago? Please don't tell me that you were twenty-eight when it happened."

"Yes I was. Why does that matter?" Regina sat down on a window sill and looked into Emma's eyes.

"Years ago, before I was born, my mother found a prophecy about her. It stated that a child born from love three times was going to destroy The Dark One."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Emma, if you are truly Snow's daughter than you _are_ more powerful than either of us realize. My mother, Cora, was taught magic by The Dark one. He is Rumpelstiltskin. In order for my mother to learn magic from him she had to sign over her soul to him, therefore, if he ever dies then she dies. So when she read the prophecy and knew that it was about her end because it meant the end of Rumpelstiltskin. She disappeared thirty years ago."

"So what you're telling me I'm supposed to kill 'The Dark One' based on who my parents are?"

"Yes."

"I don't see the connection."

"What my mother failed to realize is by believing that Rumple was going to die set forth events that _will_ lead to his death."

"I still don't see why you think I'm the one in the prophecy."

"It is well known that your parents are products of True Love and that each of their parents are also. So you are the third generation of True Love. That's never happened before. It's rare that two True Love children have a True Love child, but when you put six True Love powers into one person, namely you, then you're talking about the most powerful person ever existed. I mean, The Dark One can only die from his own dagger that gives him his power. I can only imagine what powers you have."

Emma blinked. "Talk about going in depth. Why do you know so much?"

"Like I said, my mother is not a very nice person. When she disappeared I cleaned out her office and found all her research. I was curious and read it all." Regina stood up and took Emma's hands and pulled her to sit next to her.

"Emma, can you tell me about your flashes? It might help discover how you're here and why my mother isn't."

"I saw Snow and my father holding me then handing me off to some old woman. She left them room then handed me off to another woman. Then she vanished is a swirl of purple smoke."

"Well that's defiantly my mother with the purple smoke. She only does that for the theatrics. People can teleport without showing their magic residue. How do you know that the baby was you?"

"The man that was with Snow was the man that raised me until-"

At that moment Snow came around the corner with tears in her eyes and hugged Emma fiercely. "I heard everything, about the flashes and the prophecy; everything. Please what happened to James?"

Snow pulled back and looked into Emma's eyes with a hopeful smile. "I'm sorry he died twenty-five years ago from some type of sickness. Knowing he was from here I think it's because he didn't have the right immune system for my realm."

"Immune system? What do you mean died? He said he'd always find me."

"An immune system is what your body has to fight diseases and sicknesses. He wasn't raised in the other realm so his was weak for that they have there. He died when I was five, but he told me stories about my mother. Said that she would be here if she could and that I was loved; he showed me that I was loved."

"I just can't believe that he is truly gone. I always hoped that he was kidnapped, but I have you and I know that he took care of you until his dying breathe."

"You're taking this rather well."

"I've had thirty years to mourn and wonder what happened to him. It's nice to have closer."

"What I don't understand is how James and Emma got to another realm and then have Emma reappear here?" Regina asked.

Emma and Snow looked at Regina now wondering the same thing.

Meanwhile, Eva was leaning against her door frame hearing the entire conversation and remembering the day Emma was born.

_Eva was so excited to being a grandmother. She had just come from visiting her daughter and was taking a walk outside when Cora appeared in front of her._

_"Cora what are you-"the question died on her tongue when she saw baby Emma in her ex's arms. "Please don't hurt her."_

_"You know, there is a prophecy about Rumpelstiltskin's death. Knowing that it is your granddaughter that is meant to end him is just priceless."_

_"Why do you care if he dies?"_

_"If he dies then I die. I can't let that happen I've worked too hard to have it end now."_

_"She's just an innocent baby. What has she done to you?"_

_"Me, nothing, but she is going to be the price that YOU pay for breaking my heart."_

_"Cora we were teenagers. Each other's first loves; I'm truly sorry that we had to end the way that we did."_

_"Are you, are you really sorry? You got to marry a king and found out that he is your True Love. I got left behind to marry a weak man who gave me an equally weak daughter."_

_"Henry and Regina are so precious and sweet. How can you think of them like that?"_

_"The day you left to marry Leopold was the day I vowed to never trust anyone with my heart again. I loved you with all of my being, but seeing you walk away from me like I was nothing tore me apart."_

_"Cora I wanted to stay with you, but my parents already promised me to him. What was I supposed to do?"_

_"You could have run away with me."_

_"We were sixteen with no place to go and I wanted you to come with me. My heart also broke when I had to leave you behind. Leopold saw this and said it was okay if you wanted to live with us. He never knew what I felt for you; he just thought we were like sisters. So when I wrote to you I got a letter back saying you disappeared. When I couldn't find you he noticed I wasn't coping well. Somewhere during those months of my grieving he comforted me and I fell in love with him. I still love you, but he IS my true love."_

_"You still loving me is bullshit and the only way for you to understand my pain is for me to take away your precious Emma who is meant to kill me via The Dark one."_

_It was in that minute that James walked outside when all the yelling finally made Emma cry. Somehow sensing her father's protective danger vibe Emma popped into her father's arms, but not before propelling Cora backwards and making Emma and James disappear. Thinking that her family was fine Eva ran to Cora's side. Cora had a tree branch lodged into her stomach and bleeding profusely._

_"Cora, you're going to be alright." Eva was holding Cora's hand and brushing her hair out of her eyes._

_Cora tried to speak, but it was getting harder to breath. With her dying breathe Cora looked into her loves eyes and said she was sorry._

Thinking of that moment Eva wiped tears out of her eyes and walked to a secret basement in her room. "Cora, it's me. Somehow Emma is alive and knows almost what happened that night. I know it's been a while since I've talked to you. Thirty years in fact. Sorry it took so long to see you again. It's just been hard. Having Emma back made me remember that night. I know you might not believe it, but I truly do love you. Who knows, maybe with Emma here she'll probably bring you back. She brought me back after all."

With that Eva walked back to her bed and tried to sleep not knowing that Rumpelstiltskin was listening the entire night.

* * *

**So know you sort of know what happened to James and Emma. I didn't know I was going to have Cora and Eva have a history until like 30 minutes ago. But I like it. So thoughts feels/ let me know what you think.**


	5. The Explinations

**Sorry about the long wait. I've lost my muse for the story so right now it's going to be slow updates.**

* * *

Early the next morning Emma woke up smiling. It had been a while since she woke up happy; not since her father died. She went to stretch out her arms but was shocked when her left arm was stuck. Looking down her smile grew when she saw it was Regina. She was still confused about the deep connection she had to the woman she knew for less than twenty-four hours, but she didn't care. She spent most of her life alone and know that she found her family she wasn't about to doubt the same instincts which kept her alive.

Seeing Regina mumble something and then tighten her grip on her waist, Emma spoke. "Hey."

"Hey" Regina said without opening her eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything. But how did we end up in bed together? The last thing that I remember is talking on the couch."

"You fell asleep and I walked you to bed. I was getting up to leave but you wouldn't let me."

"I was talking in my sleep?"

This time Regina opened her eyes and sat up. "Yes you did."

Smiling Emma wrapped Regina in a bear hug. "It appears sleepy Emma is a lot more straight forward than awake Emma. Again not that I'm complaining. I like waking up to you."

"Me too."

Snow woke up giddy. She woke knowing that today would be the first day of her new life. After finding her daughter and getting closure about James Snow felt lighter. Yet, it begged the question how Emma and James left and how Emma came back?

Snow was disturbed by her thoughts with a knock on her door.

"Come in. Mother, what are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you."

"About what? Wait, last night I found out that Emma is my Emma!" Snow said excited.

"Yea I know."

"How...how do you know?"

"Last night I found out that Emma came here when she was twenty-eight from another realm."

"What does that have to do with confirming that Emma is my daughter; your granddaughter?"

"I was there when Emma was taken away."

Snow sat up and walked slowly to her mother. "What are you not telling me?"

"Cora, Regina's mother, took Emma because of a prophecy. It is written that Emma will kill Rumpelstiltskin. Years ago Cora made a deal with him and it connected there Cora's life with his. If he dies then so does she. On the night of Emma's birth I caught Cora about to leave with Emma. I stopped her long enough for James to show up. All of a sudden Emma, baby Emma, shot a force from her body while simultaneously transporting herself into James's arms. The force was strong enough to slam Cora against a tree, which ended up stabbing her. She died that night."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything."

"I was forced to marry your father. It was an arranged marriage. At the time I was Cora's lover. I loved her and I still do."

"Come on keep going."

"You're her daughter."

"WHAT?"

"Cora is my true love and I was pregnant when I got married. I lied to your father so he believed that you were his. I lied to everyone, including myself, that he was my true love. It made it easier to forgive myself for breaking my heart and hers."

"So let me get this straight. Cora is my other mother and Regina is my sister."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner and Cora doesn't know that you're her daughter and that Emma is her granddaughter."

It was then that Snow remembered how intimate Emma and Regina looked. Snow then ran out of her door.

'I'm coming I'm coming." Emma got out of bed and walked to the door. "Mom Grandma, what are you doing here so early?"

"Emma Regina is your aunt."

"What are you talking about? For that to happen she either has to be either of yours sister or dads sister. He never mentioned anything about siblings so I'm going to assume she's related to you; and you better be sure because what I feel her is more than friendship."

At that moment Regina came to the door. "It's okay we're not related."

Emma turned around and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. "Would you mind elaborating for me dear?"

"I'm adopted. Cora slept with my father once and hated it. She found me in a river while doing laundry. She figured she could raise a child who wasn't wanted and have her be everything she wasn't. She raised me to be like you." Regina said to Eva.

"How do you know all of this?" Eva asked.

"When my mother disappeared I read everything I could get about why she left. I found about the prophecy, but I never understood why she cared until know. And now I know, my dearest, why and that we are all related; in a weird way."

"So now that answers most of the questions, the only one that needs answering is how Emma and James arrived in the other realm and came back?" Snow asked.

"That's two questions." Emma said, "Anyway can you two leave so Regina and I can get dressed? We'll meet you down stairs for breakfast." Emma didn't give either of them time to say anything before she grabbed Regina's wrist and dragged back to the bedroom.

"I've just realized; I'm the only one in the family who likes men." Snow said to know one in particular.

"Emma is there a reason why you're dragging me back to bed. It's highly inappropriate to do anything in the lines of intimacy while your mother and grandmother are in the next room."

"I have to tell you something."

Regina just stood there waiting for Emma to speak.

"In the prophecy does it say exactly what I'm supposed to do?"

"It's all really cryptic and there are multiple versions. It says that the sixth love child will come and all darkness will be tarnished. Seeing as you're parents and each set of grandparents are true love children that will make you "the sixth love child" and the last part is obvious that it's the Dark One. Why do you ask?"

Emma stopped pacing and sat on the bed. "I wasn't alone when I arrived."

"What do you mean?"

"A man was waiting for me and he said if I ever wanted to see my father alive then I had to stay away from Cora Mills."

"My mother? She's dead, what does she have to do with this?"

"I'm not sure. I told the little man that my father was dead. He said that when I came here my father did too. He said that as long as I stay away from Cora until I was thirty-one then I could save my father."

"That has to be Rumpelstiltskin. There's no one else it could be."

"It what Eva says is true and Cora is linked to Rumpelstiltskin then wouldn't he know if she were dead. If she truly died thirty years ago then it makes no sense that he wouldn't know if she were dead or alive."

"I think there's more that Eva is telling us."


	6. What Am I Going To Do?

**Sorry about the wait, again, and sorry about the errors.**

* * *

During breakfast Emma kept replaying the conversation she had with Regina. _If Cora, was in fact dead, and linked to Rumpelstiltskin then why did it appear that he still thought that she was alive?_

"Grandmother, do you know for a fact that Cora is dead?"Emma asked a few minutes after breakfast started.

"What do you mean dear?" Eva didn't want to lie to her new found granddaughter, but she also wanted to see if Emma could possibly save her true love.

Emma knew it was now or never if she was going to get any of the answers she was looking for. "When I first got here two years ago a strange old man came up to me and said that if I didn't try to find my family until I was 31 then I could get my father back. Regina thinks that the man was Rumpelstiltskin."

"What does that have to do with Cora being alive or not?"

"If it was Rumpelstiltskin who told me to stay away for three years then he obviously knows who I am and who my family is. It would also mean that he knows that I'm related to Cora. And if he knows all that then it is safe to assume that he knows if Cora is alive or dead. The way he spoke just made it seem that she was still alive and if they are connected the way you say they are then he _should_ already know what happened to her."

Thankfully Snow wasn't at the table yet because Eva didn't know how much more she could take. "Follow me. Regina would you mind staying here and wait for Snow, I'm sure Emma will tell you what happens."

"Of course your majesty."

Emma followed Eva to the secret basement. At the bottom of the stairs Emma stopped upon seeing a glass coffin. "You kept her dead body under your room?" Emma was shocked. Why would any sane person keep a dead body?

Eva turned around and smiled at her granddaughter realizing how much like Cora she was. "Come." Eva said while reaching out her hand for Emma to take.

"Cora, my love, this is Emma. I never had the courage to tell you this, but the day I told you about my arranged marriage I was pregnant with your child. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you that our love was, _is_ strong to create life. Snow is wonderful and kind woman. I'm sure, had given, that chance you would have loved raising her with me. I don't know how many times I tried telling you about her. It was just hard. After you went to Rumpelstiltskin to learn magic and have him take out your heart, to tell you that I still loved you; am still in love with you. I know you thought that Leopold was my true love, but it was always you. You just assumed and I figured it was easier that way. And now after all these years our granddaughter and your daughter are trying to kill the Dark One once and for all while, hopefully, keeping you alive." At the end of her speech Eva started crying.

Hearing how desperate her grandmother was Emma knew that she had to try and do something to wake up her other grandmother. "I'm sure gonna try. Wait, so how is she not dead and in a coma instead?"

"What's a coma?"

"Your version of the sleeping curse, but true loves kiss doesn't wake you up. Your body wakes itself when it's healed."

Eva just looked at her like she was insane. How can someone wake themselves up from the sleeping curse? "Alright, well after Cora passed out the doctor came out as he was leaving and helped me. The bleeding finally stopped and he patched the wound up. I don't know how exactly she's still like this, but I think that the magic you hit her with was supposed to stun her and because of her weakened condition it made her like this."

"Have you tried kissing her?"

"Of course I have. I come down her every day and that's the first thing I do. The rest of the time I read about the different versions of the prophecy and try to find ways to wake her."

"Maybe she has to have her heart back for the kiss to work?"

"I think so too, but I don't know where it is."

Emma smiled and hugged Eva. "I'm sure with your and Regina's knowledge about Cora we'll be able to find it."

Eva couldn't help but smile at her granddaughter's optimism that was just like her daughters. _Emma has an interesting mix of her grandparents and parents qualities_, Eva thought.

* * *

_Yes get me out of here. I have been asleep for thirty years and I'm pretty sure that's long enough and if you let that incompetent child touch my heart I will fry you. She is the one who is meant to kill me and I WILL not allow that to happen. I don't care if she is my grandchild. NO ONE is going to kill me._ Cora thought.

"Regina, where is everyone?" Snow asked happily as she walked into the dining room.

"Her majesty is giving Emma a tour."

Snow smiled and sat down to eat. "So I'm assuming that you and my daughter are in a relationship?"

Regina was shocked by the blunt question, but shook it off. "I honestly don't know. We've talked and we both feel the same way, but we both agree that whatever we DO have is happening faster than it should. It's rather confusing really. I feel like that I never want to be away from her and when I see her my heart races and my stomach flips. We only met last night, yet it feels like I've known her forever."

"That's true love for you."

"True love? How can you be so sure?"

"That's what happened when I first met James and what my mother told me when I asked her what "true love" meant."

"Isn't weird that you and I are sort of step-sisters and I love my sort of niece."

In that moment Emma and Eva walked back into the dining room and Emma sat next to Regina while Eva sat next to Snow. "Seeing as I didn't even grow up in this realm, you're my age, and you didn't know Snow is Cora's daughter I would say; no it's not weird." Emma said.

In that moment Rumpelstiltskin appeared facing Eva. Emma instantly went under the table and prayed that he didn't know that she was there and she didn't find her family.

"Hello your majesty." He said in a mocking manner while he bowed. "A little birdie told me that you have adopted a young girl."

Remembering what Emma told her about her first meeting with Rumpelstiltskin she moved her eyes over to Regina and hoped that she would play along. "Yes, I did." Eva pointed to Regina.

The Dark One turned around and frowned when he saw who it was. "Regina, she's the one who is now staying with you?"

"Excuse me, do I know you." Regina said doing her best to look impassive.

"I am Rumpelstiltskin, formally known as The Dark One."

"Yes I know that. I was merely inquiring how you know me." Regina said with a death glare.

"You are my progeny's child. Of course I know who you are. Now, what are you doing here? You know she's the reason your mother has no heart."

"Yes I am aware." After a few moments Regina spoke again. "HAS, does this mean my mother is alive?"

"What do you mean dearie?"

"You said my mother HAS no heart not HAD no heart. So you must believe that she is alive. How can you be so sure she is not dead after disappearing almost thirty years ago?"

All Rumpelstiltskin did was smile at Regina and turned back around to face Snow. "I know where your husband is. Care to make a deal to get him back?"

"What? He's alive. Where is he? You can't keep him from me. I will find him."

And just like that The Dark One laughed and left.

Emma then crawled out from under the table and released a breath e. Sitting in her chair Emma leaned on Regina's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist. Instinctively Regina leaned her head on Emma's and put her right arm around her new lover's shoulders and brought her closer.

"Will someone tell me what just happened?" Snow yelled.

During the time it took to tell Snow everything, which Eva did, Emma was thinking how to find someone's heart and how someone so powerful didn't know she was hiding under the table.

"So Cora is alive, true love's kiss doesn't wake her, James is alive, and Emma has to defeat The Dark One while finding James and waking Cora. Why did I miss so much between now and when we all woke up?"

"Sorry mom, that's my fault. Regina is the one who told me that the man I first met two years ago was Him and grandma told me about Cora a little before we entered the dining room."

At that all Snow could do was smile like a fool.

"Why are you smiling so big? It's creeping me out." Emma said.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy. My family is going to be complete."

Emma couldn't help, but cower at that statement. She didn't want to disappoint anyone, but her apparent role in everyone's happiness was huge and she doubted that she could do it. She snuggled into Regina's side a little deeper to find the comfort she so desperately wanted.

In their new shared room, because neither of them wanted to sleep alone, Regina pulled Emma to the bed and they went back to hugging each other with Emma's head on Regina's chest.

"Mind telling me what has you so depressed all of a sudden?"

"Is that why you dragged me upstairs?"

"Yes, but I also like this position and find it quite comfortable."

Emma couldn't help but smile at the statement. "I just feel that I'm not going to be able to five everyone their happy ending. I don't want to disappoint anyone if I fail."

"Oh sweetheart, no one is going to be upset if can't do it. It's a lot of pressure and I'm sure they understand."

At that moment Rumpelstiltskin appeared in front of them. "Who are you talking to dearie?"

All Emma and Regina could do was look at each other wondering why he couldn't see Emma.


End file.
